duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fang/Shadow Lord Metaplot
This will expand to cover all five Silver Fang Houses existing in the Dusk universe. It covers primarily things taking place after the publication of Werewolf 3rd Edition to cover 1999-2011. Starting in 1999, House Wyrmfoe began to press upon King Albrect to take a mate- or several. For whatever reason, the King rejected it and announced in 2003 that the next King of Wyrmfoe would rule by "merit not blood." This led to an attempt by the Lords of the Summit to overthrow the American Silver Fangs once and for all in 2004 but they were thwarted by four powerful camps jumping to fight on behalf of Albrecht the Fangs of Gwarm from the Fenrir, the Song Keepers of the Fianna and in what many other Shadow Lords view as the "ultimate betrayal", the Children of Crow. At the same time, King Cyrus-the-Bald in Chicago was aided by the Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaian and Glasswalkers to bring the Lord of the Summit and their own allies to defeat. These events played themselves out between 2003-2009 with the Silver Fangs enjoying a sudden political and spiritual resurgence they continue to ride upon despite the fact that world events during those years saw the fall of Austure Howl, Blood Red Crest and Wise Heart, bringing the total number of Silver Fang Houses to four. ...But there were Five In 1994-1996, House Austere Howl suffered a violent schism following the death of King Jonathan "Falcon's Mate" Constantine. He was replaced by his cousin Randolph Windsor who died within months of taking the crown. King Viceroy Abbott was no luckier. Finally, Queen Mary Constantine, the daughter of Jonathan by a Scottish kinfolk was able to successfully take the throne and start rebuilding the House. However, a pack of Fianna and Get of Fenris discovered that Austere Howl kinfolk within a wyrm cult called The Red Circle had sacrificed kinfolk babies to feed a Defiler spirit called "Red Jack" and that it was the force responsible for Falcon's Mate death.. and Austere Howl had covered it up. They turned to House Gleaming Eye who descended upon Mary with a vengeance. She was forced to flee with her pack to friendly Fianna Septs but Red Jack appeared each time, slaughtering the caern guardians and sparing Mary and her pack. Whether it was fear, cowardice or desperation, Mary vanished into the Umbra, going so deep she was never seen again. Gleaming Eye began to gather up the surviving Garou and kinfolk belonging to Austere Howl, killing those they found to be tainted and forcing the others into swearing fealty to them. They claimed what caerns they could, leaving the others to the Fianna and Fenrir. Unbenownst to Gleaming Eye at the time, however, the night that King Jonathan was attacked, the most powerful Silver Fang theurge in Britain, the metis named Bjork One-Hand-Fights-The-Wyrm was able to successfully perform a rite that enabled two packs to escape across the Atlantic, taking with them most of the women and children from the sept. Some think that Bjork might have had help from the Fae; Austere Howl had many ties and alliances with them. Others suspect it was kinfolk Namers- Austere Howl had always had an unnatural number of its kin become wizards and witches which was ultimately their doom. In either case (or a combination of factors) the Austere Howl packs and the kinfolk they were protecting managed to reach a sept in California called Perdition's Tear which was primarily Black Fury and Uktena. Category:Plot Category:Werewolf Category:Silver Fang Category:Shadow Lord